Rainy Memories
by Syb3rStrife
Summary: Oneshot about lil Sasuke and lil Sakura one rainy day at the playground. Sakura's pov. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters (even though I wished I owned Naruto -)

* * *

This story is based on a true story about my friend, Shekinah Valentine. After hearing here little story I couldn' t help but make a fanfic out of it. Right now her and her crush have reciently stopped talking to each other over a stupid fight. I used sakura and sasuke for this fanfic because Shekinah acts exactly like Sakura and her crush acts exactly like Sasuke. Creepy. yes I know. I really dont like Sakura and Sasuke fanfics (huge Sakura and Naruto fan) but I could't help it. Enjoy! and please R&R!

* * *

Rainy Memories

"Awww what do ya mean no missions." Naruto whined as he began to wave his arms around madly. 'Typical Naruto, always whining' I thought as I watched him do his daily dance, but deep down I was thinking the same exact thing.

"Whatever." I looked over at my mysterious man, Sasuke. He always looks so cute when he's got an attitude.

I continued to stare at his as the wind blew through his hair ever so gently when suddenly I felt something poking me in the shoulder. I looked over and sure enough, it was Naruto.

"Yes, can I help you?" I said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Just what do you see in a loser like that?" he said as he pointed his finger toward my man.

"Sasuke is **NOT **a loser and you wouldn't understand. It's a girl thing." I said as I turned my back toward her.

"Well, the least you could do is tell me how you fell 'in love' with him." Naruto said looking at me with his big, curious, puppy dog eyes.

"It's a long, stupid, boring story….You wouldn't want to hear it." I said slightly blushing as I remembered those wonderful memories.

It isn't like I have anything else to do today. Come on, PLEASE!" He said as he started to beg on his knees.

"Welllll" I watched as Sasuke walked away and down the road. After a moment of silence and Naruto's whimpering I started my story. "It all started,"

_**Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback **_

It all started when I was 8 years old. Me and Ino where at the school playground, in our little tire hut listening to some of our new CD's. We were having a great time when Ino suddenly got up and ran off. If she had said anything I didn't hear it, Cause I had my headphones on and the music full blast. I had just assumed she had to go to the bathroom.

Still listening to my music I began to nod off when suddenly I felt something wet hit my face. I looked up and saw that it was getting dark and it was starting to rain. I packed all of my CD's into my backpack and began to crawl out from under the tire hut.

When I stood up I was shock to see that everyone had gone in. I looked up at the clock on the school to see that not only had everyone gone in, but break had been over for 5 minutes. I began to panic. I was so in trouble.

I tried to open the of door of the school only to find out that it was locked. I suddenly remembered Iruka-sensei saying something about the doors only opening from the inside.

I smacked my forehead. How could I have been such a clutch as to lose track of time. The rain began to downpour. I was starting to get cold as I curled up and leaned against the door.

After a few minutes had passed I heard something coming around the corner of the school. I looked over to see Sasuke coming from the other side. He must have been out on the court playing some basketball. When he noticed me we both said at the same time, "You're out here too?"

I blushed and turned away but not before I noticed him do the same thing. "I-I guess they forgot about us." I said in a Joking kind of way.

"We need to get out of this rain, come on" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I could feel my face getting redder and redder by the moment as I watched him look for shelter.

'He's…he's kinda cute, Wait! I can't fall for him…he's…he's my best friend's crush.' I thought as I as I continued to watch him search.

"Let's go over to the treehouse that way we can see if anyone comes looking for us." He said pointing toward the old worn out treehouse. I nodded and we both took off running toward it.

When we got there I sat down in the corner and looked at my dress. I was soaked. I looked toward Sasuke who was sitting near the entrance of the treehouse and saw that he too was soaked.

He looked toward me and asked, "Are you alright?"

A little shocked at his question I nodded. I couldn't believe this. He never talked to anybody.

He turned around. 'He really is beautiful' I thought as I remembered Ino talking to me about him before.

Suddenly a flash of lighting and a blast of thunder snapped me back to reality. As another blast of thunder shook the treehouse I frightenly grabbed his arm. He looked at me like he was mad that I had grabbed him.

"Sorry…I-" Just as I was about to tell him I was afraid of thunderstorms, he grabbed both of my arms.

This really freaked me out. And as I started to scream, he…..he….HE KISSED ME! I couldn't believe it. I couldn't breath, I couldn't move, I was like a frozen statue.

As I began to feel comfortable with his lips on mine, I closed my eyes and started to return the kiss. As I started to lean in on him to deepen the kiss, he suddenly jerked away and I ended up falling flat on my face.

I looked up to see who or what had ruined my romantic moment only to see Iruka-sensei looking at us.

"Awww isn't young love sweet" he said in a joking sort of way. I looked up at Sasuke who was redder than I had ever been. We were both completely embarrassed.

After a moment of silence, Iruka-sensei spoke up. "Come on, let's get you two love birds inside before you catch a cold."

Sasuke, upset about the whole incident jumped down and ran off toward the now open door. I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault he was upset.

_**End of Flashback End of Flashback End of Flashback End of Flashback **_

"And that's my story" I said as I turned back towards Naruto to see him completely shocked at my story.

"You guys….actually kissed?" he said almost dreading to hear the answer. I nodded.

"AWWW I WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO KISS YOU FIRST" he screamed as he started to break down into tears.

"As if" I said as I walked away from the heartbroken ninja just as he started to curse Sasuke with every word in the book.

'I wonder….If Sasuke remembers that day" I thought as I looked toward the sky.

The End (Thank god! Its 2:40am)


End file.
